


Fallen Kingdom

by Fateweaver



Series: Standalone Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Lost - Freeform, More tags to be added as i go on, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, no beta we die like lmanberg, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver
Summary: A four part fic, each part depicting a Songfic of a member of SBI of one song in the Fallen Kingdom series. Because, y’now, Hurt/Comfort and memory loss and magic and :DChapter 1: Fallen Kingdom (Phil)Chapter 2: Take Back the Night (Techno)Chapter 3: Find the Pieces (Wilbur)Chapter 4: Dragonhearted (Tommy)BONUS: Fun Facts :D (wow haven't done one of these in a while)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Family Dynamic - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Standalone Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035111
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

_ I used to rule the world _

Phil remembered his sons.  _ His boys.  _ He remembered every single one of them. Wilbur, Techno and Tommy. He remembered laughing with them. He remembered seeing the scars that each of them carried of their past.  _ They were his world. _

_ Chunks would load when I gave the word _

_ Now every night I go stow away _

_ Hide from the mobs I used to slay _

He hugged his knees close to his chest, sitting among the ruins of what once was a secluded house hidden from most civilizations. A place where the four of them lived peacefully. Now, a section of the roof hung loose on the side and vines were overgrown in its exterior. The doors barely worked, Phil just left them open. He had been meaning to repair them, but he didn’t see the point to when he’s the only one who would ever stay.

The night was long, and Phil hated the invisible barrier that surrounded the small house. It prevented mobs from spawning, and him from having any long lasting injury. He hated that he can’t die as long as he’s trapped in this barrier.

_ They once were terrified _

_ Everytime I looked into their eyes _

_ Villagers would cheer my way _

_ For a hero I was, that’s what they’d say _

Phil hated the memories from even deeper in his mind. He wasn’t a hero, not anymore. What type of hero let their family die? What type of hero can’t even protect their family from their past? What type of hero drags their family down with them?

_ One minute we had it all _

One minute, they were all sitting around laughing at the table. They were eating baked potatoes from Techno’s farm, Wilbur and Tommy were bickering like they do every other day, and Phil was just laughing at their antics.

_ Next our world began to fall _

Then the windows shattered, and there was banging on the door before an axe split it through and it fell. The family was confused but their trauma-honed instincts from their past pushed them to reach for the weapons that were constantly near. 

A green arm grabbed Wilbur, who was to say, one of the least skilled in their family. His weapon was further from reach from him than the others’ were with their weapons. Phil had tried to grab for him, but fell short. He cursed the length of his arm then.

_ Away from all that has once become _

_ They all cried for my help, but I stood there numb _

The shouts of the voices of his sons mixed together, calling for each other, calling for  _ him.  _ Those voices that ripped themselves from their throats as one got blown up, the other dragged away, and the last under a pile of debris. He cried himself to sleep every time those voices rang throughout his ear before he went to bed.

_ I gaze off into the boundless skyline _

He used to watch the sunset with Wilbur, who would become inspired and write a poem or two, maybe invent a tune on the spot that goes with the poem. He missed the sound of the guitar strumming to his skillful fingers, of the music that no disc would be able to replicate.

_ Noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine. _

_ Turn around, pick up my sword and wield _

_ The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield _

Phil’s diamond sword had gleamed with enchants as he cut through the waves and waves of mobs, knowing who was behind it. He had cut through countless waves of zombies and skeletons, trying to protect Tommy and get to the others. He had caught the single glowing white eye of the man responsible, watching from a distance, with his green hair covering his left eye and a golden helmet shimmering with enchantments of its own resting on his head. There were green veins stretching up the man’s face. Phil recognized the man, the man’s son nearly killed him five years ago.

_ And hope one day that this chaos and _

_ Destruction turns for the better _

Hope was all he could do, wasn’t it? So why was it so hard to hope, when it was the only thing he could do? Why did despair and grief so much easier?

_ Never a bow in hand _

_ That was when I ruled the land _

_ It was the creepers and the skeletons _

_ Blew down the doors and boxed us in _

Phil recalled Tommy crying so distinctly. The poor boy was 13 at the time. He had to watch his oldest brother get dragged out, hopelessly outnumbered by the sheer amount of zombies under the green haired man’s control. He had to watch his second oldest be blown up by a creeper from behind, his sword flying out of his hand as a second explosion sounded where he landed, causing further injury.

The two were trapped in a room in the house they lived in, with both of them fully believing that their family was shattered by this night raid that came out of nowhere and made no sense. Phil had Tommy wrapped in his arms, the latter sobbing and his tears soaking the former’s shirt.

_ Arrows whizzing by like streaks of light _

Arrows flew by their ears and was only a block away from hitting the Father and son. He could feel Tommy stiffen and both their hearts’ racing as the Father refused to let his younger son go while looking for an escape.

_ I tried all that I could, to stay and fight _

He remembered hearing screaming as Tommy was torn away yet again, ripped from his very arms and dragged out. Phil took chase, as Tommy thrashed around and fought the best he could against the horde.  _ But he was only thirteen. _

Phil remembered screaming out when his youngest brought down a stone ruined building, taking several of the others who were holding him in place with him as he went. He remembered crying, collapsing.

_ As the undead roam the street _

He remembered the footsteps of the green haired man. He wore a full suit of gold armor, all enchanted, much like his son. He laughed bitterly at the memory. A spider, a skeleton and the man’s son chasing him in a cave when he had his elytra on and his chestplate off, negating much of his protection. He nearly died that day, but he came out victorious.

_ Families broken at my feet _

Yes, his family was broken that day. He remembered collapsing as the green haired man thrusted his golden sword downwards towards the defenseless man who was grieving and in shambles.

_ Life itself suspended by a thread. _

_ Oh why was it that I wasn’t dead _

Phil hated that he woke up. He knew he should’ve been dead, but he woke up anyway. He woke up with signs proving that years had passed, although not sure how long. The ruins of their old house were still there, just weathered. The signs of battle were preserved, and a barrier surrounded the area. He couldn’t even die again there. Perhaps that was his afterlife, to forever be reminded of the family he couldn’t protect in utter solitude.

_ I gaze off into the boundless skyline _

_ Note block choirs playing in the sunshine _

_ Turn around, pick up my sword and wield _

_ The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield _

_ If this battle should leave me slain _

_ I know Herobrine will call my name _

Herobrine. That was who the green haired man served. Phil hated him for creating a monster who destroyed his family.

_ Better to take a stand _

_ That was when I ruled the land _

(Don’t worry! Phil’s not dead! It’s not the afterlife! Techno, Wilbur and Tommy aren’t dead either! Divine intervention on my part, aka Plot Convenience, saved them. Stick around! Please?)


	2. Take Back The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAKE BACK THE NIGHT

_ Closet full of secrets and skeletons awakes, but nothing’s true _

Someone gasped and sat up from previously lying down, eyes wide and breathing hard, body as if still in fight or flight. Pink hair that fell around his waist got in the way of things as the person tried to stumble upright. Brown eyes flitted from thing to thing of his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes, surveying his own self after his surroundings.

He was wearing a kingly, red robe, with white shirt underneath, black pants and black boots. He also wore a pair of fingerless black (or dark grey?) gloves. A sharpened, white iron sword laid on the ground beside a bit of debris, which the man reached for and cut off a chunk of his hair, so it wouldn’t get it the way. How did it get that long anyway? How long did he sleep for?

Speaking of which, the man blinked. His blind was blank and he couldn’t remember a thing, save for his name, which was…… Technoblade? He vaguely remembered that people called him Techno, but other than that, he had nothing.

_ I used to own a castle, now it’s boxes that I have to move _

_ Right here in the darkness, there’s nothing left for me to do _

Techno picked up the sword and left the ruins. It looked like the ruins of a castle. He’s pretty certain he had never been here before, at least, he didn’t even get a sense of deja vu or something. He won’t get anything done just by hanging around.

_ It’s easier to run away, but today, today we got to _

He wandered around, finding a training dummy somewhere outside the castle. Something tingled in his fingers, which itched for activity. His limbs still felt stiff from disuse ( _ how long had he been laying there?)  _ and he had a feeling his vocal cords wouldn’t like being used after lying dormant for so long.

He picked up a wooden sword and hacked at the dummy with skill he didn’t know he possessed. Due to age, both the wooden sword and the dummy broke far too quick for Techno’s liking. He flexed his fingers, glancing at the ruins he was placed in. He got no goal, except to find out what happened, who he left behind (if any at all), and get back memories which were stolen from him.

_ Cast the shadows out from sight _

It’s been….. Two, three years since Techno woke up? He had several interactions with folks around the land, and the year they all claimed it was felt  _ wrong.  _ Deep in the back of his mind, Techno’s brain refused to register the new date, it was too far ahead. He brushed it off, he couldn’t have survived sleeping for so long now, could he?

_ A final stand, a shouting cry _

A creeper explosion sent him flying to a direction, where another creeper did a well timed explosion, sending him to the ground. He could tell he was in incredible pain. He could faintly hear people screaming his name through the ringing of his own ears and the chaos of battle surrounding him. Another green body walked up, flashed white several times. He shut his eyes, knowing there’s no way he’d be able to get out and that this explosion would be the end of him-

Then Techno jolted awake, panting and sweat soaking his shirt. What was that? Was it…… A memory?

_ All the wrongs now turned to right _

_ So fight the past, take back the night _

Techno woke up from a dreamless sleep to screams that sounded all too familiar, and yet he couldn’t place them. His sword which was resting on the side of the nightstand wasn’t the iron one he started with, it was Netherite. Fire raged from outside his window, and his blood chilled at the sight of the village’s inhabitants running away from zombies, skeletons and  _ creepers. _

It looked awfully familiar in some aspects.

_ And call upon a torch tonight _

_ To bring out all the ghosts to light _

Techno found fire an awfully convenient tool to exterminate large quantities of enemies, except if creepers were among them. Lighting them on fire pretty much ignites them automatically.

_ Because at last we have to go _

_ It’s time to take back the night _

A stranger caught his eye. A human? But he had glowing white eyes and was looking around in amusement? And the mobs are ignoring him? Yep, definitely the leader of this unusual raid. 

_ To take back the night. _

Against Techno’s better judgement, he veered towards the strange human, who took note of him, a smirk playing at his lips.

“Really? Again? I would’ve thought better of you,  _ Technoblade. _ ”

Something hit him and he blacked out.

_ Brides burned and broken on different sides, we start anew _

Techno rubbed his eyes as he groaned, climbing out of what he soon realized was the ruins of a bridge fallen from the sky. The strange man…… Techno had an idea that he’s at least partly responsible for his memory loss.

_ Being chased by monsters to face head-on, or be consumed _

_ Reaching out for something grasping onto, nothing to lose _

A golden crown with a green and blue gem embedded in it surfaced in his dreams constantly, always being slightly out of reach. Techno was frustrated.

_ Payback’s left too long unpaid but today, today we got to _

It’s been several months now. Techno made sure to train, and research. There’s barely anything, except he got the gist that the strange man’s name is Herobrine, who’s waiting for him the moment he stepped into a field of netherrack. They’re in the Overworld, so Techno knew that the field was artificial.

“You really should’ve stayed away,” Herobrine tsked, “You could’ve lived a long life, make some friends. But no, you got to chase your memories, you’re throwing your chance away, hm?”

They crossed swords.

_ Cast the shadows out of sight _

Shimmering black blade clashed upon a glowing white blade.

_ A final stand, a shouting cry _

A hiss of pain, and a surprised shout.

Two figures crashing onto the ground.

_ All the wrongs now turned to right _

A golden crown with two gems found itself by Techno’s hands as he breathed hard, feeling something warm seep from beneath him.

_ So fight the past, take back the night _

His fingers curled around the cool metal as images poured in his head.

**_Looking down on bloodstained hands, shaking. Misshapen swords and weapons laid around him, along with the corpses. The child with pink hair looked exotic, a crowd favorite that turned on those who cheered as he slayed others his age._ **

**_Sitting by a table with three others. Phil, Wilbur and Tommy? All of them were happy. They were laughing, they were exchanging banter, they were happy. They were such a huge part in his life, why did he forget…?_ **

**_The door being broken down as mobs streamed in, catching the family by surprise. The sheer numbers were overwhelming. He watched as they dragged Wilbur away, he wondered how Phil and Tommy was doing._ **

**_Coordinates floated to the top of his head. Techno felt like going home……_ **

**\---**

“Dad?”

Phil never thought he’d hear that voice again. He jumped up, looking around wildly for anything pink. If anything- Is it-

His gaze fell on the figure. The adult with pink hair loosely tied up, a bandaged side, bloodstained shirt and sword hanging from his belt. A strangled sob found its way up Phil’s throat.  _ If it was just a dream- _

“Techno?”

“It’s me,” Techno was smiling and looked as emotional as Phil felt. Phil launched himself into his son, wrapping his wings tightly around his eldest. Techno was now even taller than Phil, and he was crying. 

At least he didn’t have to endure the years alone.

\---

Phil gently touched the barrier with Techno by his side this time, face falling at the force repelling him and causing a ripple in what was a perfectly transparent film. Techno walked right through with ease, though. So he’s trapped here, in a place frozen in its current state.


End file.
